Loner
by Vegeta3
Summary: It is the year of the 1990's and much celebration can be heard around all the Earth because word has spread that the enigmatic species called Loner has just become extinct. Too happy to notice the dark sky and many unaccounted deaths, the new enemy known
1. Prelude

Prelude  
  
Courage, Strength, Dexterity, Constitution. These are the four main traits of a species called Loner. Though they worked alone they all still brought havoc upon Middle Earth*. *Middle earth, a time period of earth of where people were still researching the era to perfection. In the decade of the 1990's an unknown origin suddenly struck the Loners and demolished them into complete oblivion. The once devastated villagers of the Seinda were struck. "What force could wipe them all out!" one might ask. No one knows except it's a time for celebration. Blinded by their happiness the villagers go about unnoticing the ever darkening sky and the many unaccounted deaths. And in time their own stupidity will lead them to eternal death! In eternal darkness! 


	2. Chapter 1 Death Flash

Chapter 1- Death Flash  
  
Slash! Slash! Slash! "Aye, three down a couple more to go." Esein said to himself. It was a major battle! Just one loner against an army of 87 people from the De Lekon and Esein was still winning. 5 more dead. Esein slashed away at the enemy with his double bladed sword. Moving gracefully like a ballerina he slashed each enemy getting nearer to the leader. An army of rangers suddenly started to shoot wildly at him. Grinning Esein twirled his saber like so and deflected all the arrows and then turning rapidly, Esein slashed 5 De Lekonians. Using strategy he pulled out his 2 daggers. Swiftly like a rogue assassin he stealth fully went up and killed the leader known as Se-Won. Pulling back out his double-ended saber Esein started to attack again the rest of the army! Slashing a guy he went to.... A bright flash just flashed out of nowhere! Where the army once stood was gone! Even the dead and strangled bodies laying everywhere were gone! Shocked at what happened dived into the bushes before another flash went off. When he looked however, was not his opposing army, but a bull! A black shadowy bull! He looked closely at it and on his face he saw a symbol he never saw before it was on his and clearly was stated was... 


	3. Chapter 2 Escape from the Pit

Chapter 2- Escape from the Pit  
  
Esein woke up in what felt like an opaque chamber or prison. Esein got up and felt around the stone cold walls carefully looking for a way out. Minutes went by and still no luck with finding an exit. Esein, known, as the fierce never did whine, was startled when he felt something trickle down his cheek. It was like a source of concentrated water and Esein knew what it was. For once in his life he felt pain. This however was not physical but a mental pain. Esein, so ashamed, vowed to himself that he would stop at nothing to make whomever did this would pay! He would stop at nothing to bring havoc down upon this things life. He would slowly torture this thing beyond evilness. He would get revenge if it were the last thing he did! All fueled with anger Esein got up and went to bang on the wall. BANG! BANG! Splatter! All the bricks feel apart and broke like glass when it impacted on the ground. Surprised he went out and noticed a guard running towards the sound. Esein quickly jumped up and hooked up on the ceiling. When the guard came into the room Esein quickly jumped down and smashed him bad. Esein took his clothes and put them on and continued down the stone hallway hoping to go by unnoticed. "Hey Dan, is the prisoner still there?" a guard questioned Esein. "Yea, he he's there. I've lost my way can you show me the way out again I forgot?" "You feelin all right? Oh well, come on ill show ye." "Thanks." "Don't mention it." While the guard escorted Esein out a bright flash like before went off! "Dang that's causing me amnesia! What's with that light?" Esein wanted to know. "Eh, oh yea that boy you sure forget a lot. Well that's when the master teleports or brings havoc upon something or someone. You sure your alright?" "Yea, I'm fine just fine." Esein saw sunlight! He was outside for once. Where he belonged. But, something felt wrong here. "Shoot 'em boys! Hehe, The master told me you killed the guard changed to look like him so you could escape. Well your not escaping this time boy!" 


	4. Chapter 3 Shadow of Death

Chapter 3- Shadow of Death  
  
Laser fire rang out all through out the area. Esein was so surprised by this technology and wondered how they got it. More importantly how strong it was. Vrmm! A laser went right by Esein and chopped through a row of 20 trees. Esein took note of that and started closing in while dodging laser fire. He counted 27 or so of the army and estimated if he could win. The odds were in the opponents favor. Still, Esein ran forward knocking the wind out of 2 of them. He drew out his double-ended sword and started to block fire and slash the enemy. When Esein killed everyone he stood there panting and then Esein fell of exhaustion. However, no one had come out yet so Esein could still escape! But right then another army filed out and surrounded him and all hope was lost. Just when things were at there worse a bright flash appeared and the Shadow Bull apperead. When the Bull was in the circle, it started to talk in a deep voice. "Who are you human?" "I am Esein and I am no human for I am a Loner." "Loner, yes I heard of them when I came here a pathetic race I presumed. Low tech eh? Well right away I knew they were going to be a little trouble so why not recruit an army with high tech laser beams that haven't even been invented here?" "You better shut up or ill bring havoc onto you! Weren't you the one who imprisoned me after taking away my victory over De Lekon!" "Yes, I am. However, that was not your victory for the people who just surrounded you is the army of De Lekon." "I don't care! Tell me Shadow Bull what's your name and what are you trying to do! And of what origin are you of?" "Well my name I guess is Shadow Bull and my origin is of Gejen. My plan you ask? To conquer this planet and take its people so I may have an army of high tech warriors that not even the Loners combined could defeat!" "Is that why on your face there's a symbol of something?" "Why no! That means something much different. Besides your getting to nosy I think you should go back to your cell? Wouldn't you say so? "Why you." Esein fell unconscious. 


End file.
